Spirits of Vengeance
by Warwolf
Summary: In an alternate universe, where the Devas rule, only one being stands with the power to face them. Takato Matsuda. The Spirit of Vengeance. But can he find the courage to save the world, when he couldn't even save those he loved most? Rukato! (Cha. 3 Up!)
1. Book One Prologue: My Story

**_Spirits of Vengeance_**

Book One Prologue: _My Story_   


By Warwolf   


Disclaimer: The standard. I don't own Digimon Tamers or Digimon Adventure. The Fan Made character Skull Renamon is the creation of Mike Reynolds. Noble Kale/The Ghost Rider, Johnny Blaze/Zarathos/Ghost Rider, Vengeance, Galactus, The Living Tribunal, The Beyonder, Infinity, Thor, Odin, and The Phoenix are the property of Marvel Comics. All WWF, WCW, and ECW names, songs, Trademarks, and characters are the property of World Wrestling Federation Entertainment, Inc.   


Author's Notes: Muwhahahaha. Yes. It's more of the dreaded Author's Notes. This story is the result of time roleplaying on an online Muck as characters from Tamers in an Alternate Universe, where the Saga of the Devas developed much differently. Where Takato is much more than we think, and where life in general, has gone to Hell in a Handbasket. It's gonna be confusing at first. And like before, it will take place on two worlds. And keep an eye out. You may see some characters from Digimon Adventure 01 and 02 pop up. ^-^ A lot of elements were taken from Marvel Comics. _Ghost Rider_ in Particular, but also includes elements of James O'Barr's _The Crow_. I guess you could say it's got a bit of everything. ^-^ I promise, I'll have Chapter Three of _Human Eyes, Digital Soul_ up soon! ^-^;;;;   


Key:   
_Italics: emphasis_   
**_Bold Italics: Thoughts_**   
------- : World Change (Also to open or close a fic.)   
******* : Same world, but scene change.   
+ + + : Change in time (Forward/backward, etc.) 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**_My name is Takato Matsuda....._**

  
  
  
  


He looked around. His dark green eyes glowing with an eerie light. A light which was echoed by the markings on his face.Once he was human. Now he is something much different. But It hadn't been too long ago that he'd been just one of the boys.......   


  


**_And this....is my story._**   
  
  


In many ways, it was a day like any other. A week had passed since Ruki Makino, the self styled Digimon Queen, had reconciled with her partner, Renamon. Now, as Takato matsuda and his best friend Jenrya Lee walked to school, along with the dog/rabbit Digimon known as Terriermon riding on Lee's head, they found themselves discussing the recent events.   
"So she actually beat the Flybeemon on her own?"   
"Yeah. Hard to believe though." Jenrya replied.   
"How's that? They were strong as a group, but she managed to pick them off one at a time." Terriermon said, a brow raised in curiosity.   
"Well, it's simple Terriermon," Takato said. "Flybeemon, according to the card game, are Armor Digimon. And they're at least as strong as a Champion Level Digimon. To have picked them off like that at all is amazing. But then again, she did take out a Harpymon, who's also an Armor Digimon, so I guess I shouldn't be so surprised."   
"Oh."   
"Hey, Takato, I'm just curious. Has that weird guy shown up again since we first ran into him?" The man in question, of course, was Yamaki. Leader of Hypnos. Of course, this was totally unknown to the two young Tamers. He had merely confused the hell out of them with his first appearance. Of course, he had been aware of them for some time now. Not that he was likely to fill them in on that little secret.   
"Nope. Not a trace. Of course, it's not really him I've been thinking about. It's Ruki and Renamon."   
"Oh?" replied the other two. They'd started ribbing him after that first time he'd ever gone to her house, while looking for Calumon. The ribbing had only gotten worse when he'd explained how they ran into each other and her 'loverboy' crack. Of course, he was embarrassed beyond belief. Partly because they teased him about it almost constantly, and partly because he was beginning to realize that for some time- ever since the day he'd seen her in his dreams in fact- that he'd developed a crush on the red/blonde-haired girl. Though he still had a small crush on Juri, it was beginning to fade, and his attentions seemed to turn completely towards the 'Digimon Queen'. Of course, `he had told the two, and Guilmon. Naturally, Guilmon was simply confused by it and forgot it a short time later. Jenrya and Terriermon however, were quite another story.   
"Not like that, you lunatics!" he said in exasperation."It's just, that after they reunited, it seemed like they were going to be stronger than ever. Then yesterday...well, amazing as it sounds....."   
"Yes?"   
"Well, she called me-"   
"Ooooh! Did your 'dream girl' want a date?!" Terriermon said with a playful laugh.   
"No! She...asked if I'd seen Renamon at all in the last few days."   
"Renamon? Why?" Jenrya was interested now.   
"According to her, Renamon seemed to vanish earlier this past week. Ruki thought she may have simply been out looking for other Digital Fields at first, but when she didn't come home the next day, she started getting worried. Finally she tried calling me to see if me or Guilmon had seen her. But I haven't seen her since that day she digivolved to Kyuubimon and took down Harpymon."   
"What about Guilmon?" Terriermon put in.   
'Dunno. I couldn't ask him yesterday because when she called, he had already settled down for the night. So I'll have to talk to him about it when I get out of school today. Lucky for me it's saturday."   
"Yeah. The half day will do us some good. If she's really missing, we can use the time to search for her." Jenrya put in. "You have any idea where she might be?"   
"Renamon? Could be anywhere."   
"True."   
The class time went by agonizingly slow. Takato wrote down the occasional note. Drew a bit, and wondered why Ruki had called HIM of all people about Renamon's disappearance.Ruki generally wasn't the kind to call for help. Let alone to call him for help. Still, part of him hoped that she had called him because maybe she felt the same for him that he did for her. Of course, that had to be a pipe dream. As the bell rang signalling the end of classes for the half-day, Takato, Jenrya, and Terriermon met up near the gates to the school. After a few minutes of waiting for the other kids to clear out, they searched the grounds, just in case. Nothing turned up. They then headed to the park, split up, and started searching. Half an hour later, they met near Guilmon's hut.   
"Anything?" Takato asked.   
"Nada."   
"Not a trace. Then again, she probably wouldn't have reason to come here anyway." Jenrya said. Terriermon nodded in agreement. At that point, Guilmon stuck his large head out of his home's doorway.   
"Takato? Who are you looking for?"   
"Renamon. Ruki said she hasn't been home in almost a solid week." Takato explained to his read and red and black skinned friend. Guilmon blinked. Then thought for a few minutes.   
"Maybe she was the one who got sucked into that big light?"   
"Big Light?" 

+ + + 

That had been nearly six months ago to the day. Renamon hadn't been the first to vanish. Nor the last. Many Digimon and humans vanished in the following days. But the one that finally broke him....the one that hurt him most... 

Was Ruki's. 

**_I'll make them pay. They took the world and turned it into Hell. They must be brought to justice for their crimes. For every man, woman, child, and Digimon, these monsters will pay! I swear it, Ruki....._**   
**__** **__**

------------------------**__**

TO BE CONTINUED 

------------------------   


Post notes: So it was confusing. So sue me! I wanted it to be perfect, but that didn't quite happen. o_o;; It's short, yes, but that's intentional. I will try to explain more of what's happened to the world, and to Takato, as best I can. Where are Ruki and Renamon, you ask? Heh. Well, that's my secret, for now. ^-^ I may revise this later on. Anyway, read and review please. ^-^ 


	2. Book One, Chapter One: Welcome to Hell

**_Spirits of Vengeance_**

Book One, Chapter One: _Welcome to Hell_   


Disclaimer: The standard. I don't own Digimon Tamers or Digimon Adventure. The Fan Made character Skull Renamon is the creation of Mike Reynolds. Noble Kale/The Ghost Rider, Johnny Blaze/Zarathos/Ghost Rider, Vengeance, Galactus, The Living Tribunal, The Beyonder, Infinity, Thor, Odin, and The Phoenix are the property of Marvel Comics. All WWF, WCW, and ECW names, songs, Trademarks, and characters are the property of World Wrestling Federation Entertainment, Inc.   


Author's Notes: Well, the prologue seemed to get good reviews. Here's hoping Chapter One gets some good ones too. Refer to the key in the prologue. ^-^ Things are gonna get a lot more confusing, so if you hate supernatural stuff, and stuff that is meant to be confusing, I'd suggest you turn back now. If you like Alternate Universes, and seeing Takato and Ruki and Jenrya all being put through Hell and back though, by all means read on. ^.^ I will note that since I dunno the first name of Ruki's mother, nor her grandmother's name at all, I'm gonna make up my own. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
  
  
  
  


"About time you got back, 'Kato. What's the sitch?"   
Takato rolled his glowing green eyes and snorted. "Bout the same as ever, Jen.Got in, beat the shit out of some of their henchmon, got the humans out, got blown up. Same old, same old."   
It was almost an insult to have to be asked. Ever since Takato had become what he now was, bothering to ask had quickly become a running gag for the two. Jenrya smiled, his hoverchair giving off it's usual low-level hum. Takato still wondered how he had managed not to go insane, what with all that had happened to him, the worst of it for Jenrya might not be the fact that he was no longer able to walk, but Takato still wondered how he'd managed not to go insane from that chair's hum. Of course, Jenrya believed Takato already *had* gone insane, although he'd never say so to him, so they were even. The two friends watched as the humans who had been slated to be either killed or put into a slave labor camp were welcomed into the ranks of the growing population of the underground tunnels. In the six months and three weeks since the disappearance of Renamon, and then her Tamer, Ruki Makino, life on Earth, or at least in Japan, had gone to hell in a handbasket. Now it was all they could do to keep hope alive.   
"Blown up huh? Who was it this time?"   
"Warumonzaemon."   
"Ouch. I take it he won't get the chance to repeat it."   
"Bingo." Takato said nothing after that. Nothing more was needed.   
Jenrya glanced at something which popped up on his hoverchair's holographic screen, then headed off towards the barracks. Or what passed for barracks. Takato himself headed off to the private area he'd staked out as his own during the first month of the assault. No one bothered him there. Nobody dared to. Most took a single look at his face, and went the other way. Few talked to him. In fact, the number was very small. He hated it at first, but in the end he began to accept it, and even started to relish it. It made things easier for him. Few would be crazy enough to stay near him for long even if they weren't topside. That meant he'd have fewer people to worry about. Fewer chances to see an innocent person die because of him. Though he had only just turned 14 shortly after Ruki vanished, the changes that he had gone through left him looking somewhat older. Of course, the big change was the strange, glowing markings that were now on his face. Actually, it'd be more accurate to say they were PART of his face. They weren't some kind of paint or tattoo. His face had simply changed in a way that was more than a little unsettling. Of course, the fact that he could stand dead center on top of a stack of dynamite and walk away with only one or two scratches- and every now and then a scar- probably helped to leave people more than a little wary of hanging around too long with 'The Superbeast" as many called him. Of course, he himself had called himself "The Avenger". Though who and what he was avenging, only Jenrya knew. And he wasn't saying. As he passed by the various people in the tunnels, most shied away. A few were brave enough to remain where they were, but only those who were new to the tunnels, or those with nerves of steel dared look at his face for more than the merest of moments.   
**_I need a Vacation. Maybe when this is over, I can go see the Bermuda Triangle. I always wanted to see if I'd vanish there._**   
****Shaking the thoughts off, Takato arrived at the small room where he lived between mission runs. It was actually a medium sized room where electronic generators were once stored. Now only three were used to power the tunnels. One at the remains of the Hypnos building. One beneath the Tokyo Tower, and one massive enough to power the majority of the tunnels, below the Tokyo Diet Building. Those three generators were masked from the reach of the Digimon who called themselves the Devas. Protected by specially built energy shields, and the last hope of what territory in Japan hadn't been conquered by the Devas. Takato was one of the few who was willing to fight, and had the power to do so. A very small few Digimon, believing the Devas' cause to be wrong, had joined in the fight, but they were mostly Champions and Rookies, along with one ultimate, though his joining the fight against the devas surprised everyone. Of course, considering that SkullGreymon was known for being feral, and enjoyed nothing more than to destroy, is it any wonder?   
"Takato-Kun? Are you home?" Takato snapped out of his reverie at the sound of the voice. Few spoke to him. Fewer still used his first name, and only a very select few were close enough to him to call him _that_.   
"Yeah, Juri. Come on in." With that said, Juri Katou entered. She hadn't changed much, Takato mused. She was still optimistic about everything. And she _still carried around that fucking sock puppet!_   
_ **Why does she do that? FOLEY doing it made sense. This doesn't.**_   
This, among other things, was why she had always scared him a little. While many believed him to have gone insane, Takato had to wonder if perhaps Juri always _had_ been. For almost as long as he had known her, she had had that sock puppet with her. It annoyed him, and made him fear for the girl's sanity. Though she, and most of the others in the tunnels feared that it was _he_ who had gone mad. He may well have, but his madness had a focus. Juri simply seemed too cheerful, given the circumstances, to be sane. At least, that's what he believed.   
"What is it, Katou-San? I was kinda hoping to get some time to myself before I need to head out again." Takato asked, getting right to the point.   
"I just wanted to let you know that Yamaki said he's got some weapons that might be able to help against the Devas. He wants you to come down and take a look at them later. Also, Kaneko-Sama would like to speak to you before you go out."   
"Who?" Takato had always been lousy with family names. It sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.   
"That would be Makino-Sama's mother."   
"Oh. Right, Ruki's grandmother. Tell her I'll be there in a few minutes. Where is she?"   
"Grid delta, section thirteen. Right under your old home." With that Juri turned and left. Takato sighed and flopped down on his small mattress. Emiko Kaneko. Mother to Sen Makino. Grandmother to Ruki Makino. He had run into her during his days as a Tamer when he visited Ruki that one day, and then again in the early days of the war. In fact, he had saved her, and then a few weeks later her daughter. They were among the few who were willing to speak with him, and who weren't afraid of him. Of course, he still felt a strike of pain through his heart every time he spoke with either of them. He had fallen in love with Ruki what now seemed like ages ago, and he'd never had the chance to tell her. Of course, he would never broach such a subject with either of the women. They didn't need to be reminded of their loss.   
**_Enough soul-searching, Avenger. Time to get down to Brass Tacks._**   
****With that thoght, the former Tamer got to his feet and headed out the door.   
He never knew it would be the last time he'd see that room for a long time to come..... 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
To Be Continued.....   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Post Notes: Hope you're enjoying the story thus far. Chapter Three of _Human Eyes, Digital Soul_ is still in the works. I promise I'll try to get it posted soon. In the meantime, I hope this tides you over. ^-^   
Ciao! 


	3. Book One, Chapter Two: History of Blood

**_Spirits of Vengeance_**

Book One, Chapter Two: _History of Blood_

Disclaimer: The standard. I don't own Digimon Tamers or Digimon Adventure. The Fan Made character Skull Renamon is the creation of Mike Reynolds. Noble Kale/The Ghost Rider, Johnny Blaze/Zarathos/Ghost Rider, Vengeance, Galactus, The Living Tribunal, The Beyonder, Infinity, Thor, Odin, and The Phoenix are the property of Marvel Comics. All WWF, WCW, and ECW names, songs, Trademarks, and characters are the property of World Wrestling Federation Entertainment, Inc.   


Author's Notes: This is probably gonna be the longest chapter yet. I'm gonna try to answer a few things right off the bat starting with the reviews I got for the last two chapters:   


Peter Kim: Is Guilmon still alive? Why isn't Takato avenging Guilmon? 

_You're going to see that answered in this chapter. The answers may surprise you. So take a seat and prepare yourself._

Digidestined of Courage: Curiosity abounds near here-what happened to Ruki and Renamon, anyway? 

_Heh. THAT will have to wait till Chapter three at the very least, so I hope you can wait._

KevenEC: A rather, how shall I put it, unique, that's it, unique outtake on the Tamers world, that's for sure. A bit short, so I'll reserve judgement until I see more. One thing if you could, could you detail the glowing scar a bit more, what it looks like and all? This had better be a hell for them to make them change so much. 

_I was wondring if I was going to be asked that. Simply put, that's not a scar. But the design comes from Volume 2 of the Ghost Rider, the 1990's series, and the design can be found here:_   
_http://members.aol.com/warwolf243/Medallion.jpg_   
_Ignore the gold sections, the glowing markings are in fact the black parts of the medallion, and there's yet another reason why there is a notice about not owning the Ghost Rider._   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
  
  
  
  


It was the not knowing that got to him. Emiko Kaneko was a very diginified woman in her early thirties. He still found it hard to believe that she was Ruki Makino's grandmother, but after meeting Sen Makino, and learning that Ruki had been born when Sen was just sixteen, shed new light on the situation. Of course, it didn't make him any less nervous, even with his 'abilities'. While she could not hope to do the kind of things he could, she had a self-confidence he had always lacked, and which he now could find only on the field of combat, with the thrill of the fight rushing through him. He walked slower than he usually did. he did not particularly enjoy the thought of meeting with her. Mainly because of his feelings for her granddaughter, which neither she nor Ruki herself would ever know about.   
**_And whose fault is that, you super-powered freak?_**   
****Of course, this thought was nothing new to him, as he shared the general opinion that others had of him. he was indeed a freak. Whatever he was, it wasn't human, but neither was it Digital. Yet only he and Skull Greymon were the true fighters of the Resistence. While ordinary humans did what they could, the truly dangerous missions were left to them. Not that he was surprised. Skull Greymon could deal with most Digimon as if they were toys to be thrown around. And Takato....well, let's just say that only Godzilla himself could sustain more punishment and survive, and Godzilla was a fictional character from the movies! Takato still found it amazing what had happened that first day. he could have sworn he had become the butt end of some insane cosmic joke.... 

+ + + 

_Four months, Three Days previous_

"You fools! You dare to oppose the Soverign One, and his Chosen? You, human, shall be destroyed utterly. And _You_", Vajramon said, sneering at Growlmon... "You will become the ultimate living example of what happens to those who would betray all Digimon, and side with _humans_! Just as your compatriot did. _DATA BLADE_!" The two barely dodged the attack in time. Growlmon to the right, Takato to the left. Before them, the ox/centaur Digimon Vajramon simply grinned maliciously. The Ultimate level Deva was enjoying this. Guilmon's abilities, while vastly unknown at this point, had quickly become legend in the circle of the Devas. He had defeated several Digimon of the Champion level at the Rookie stage. That in itself wasn't very spectaular, as the Digimon named Renamon was also capable of it, but Guilmon seemed to possess a killing rage the fox Digimon had lacked, and there were times when not even Takato had been able to fully keep him in control. He had also been able to defeat Mihiramon, by digivolving up to a form called MegaGrowlmon, which appeared to be his Ultimate stage. But whatever it was that allowed him to do so, be it the boy Takato, or some other force entirely, he seemed incapable of doing so now. He had been fighting the dinosaur type for the better part of ten minutes, and the best he had done was Growlmon. While he had no doubt that against an ordinary Ultimate, Growlmon may have been more than sufficient, he was _not_ an ordinary Ultimate. He was almost insulted. Guilmon was spoken of with respect by many a Digimon, both for his mysterious origins, fierce fighting powers, and killer instinct. Yet he was as like unto a toy to Vajramon!   
"Is this all I can expect from the vaunted Growlmon? I expected more from one who has managed to carve a legend for himself into the Digital World!" He taunted.   
"Growlmon, we need to put this guy away, once and for all! Don't hold anything back!" Takato said across the way to his partner, who nodded, and began to charge up his primary attack.   
"_PYRO BLASTER_!" Naturally, it didn't do much damage to Vajramon, but it did cause him to be pushed back about an eigth of an inch. For a Champion to do such a thing to a Deva, was simply astounding.   
**_Impressive. No damage, but he did back me up a small bit. Perhaps his reputation is deserved after all._**   
**** This set the ox-taur Digimon into a more determined fighting stance. "Well, done, Growlmon. Perhaps you aren't a complete weakling after all! But this cannot be the extent of your abilities! It was your ultimate form which defeated Mihiramon, while at this level, you managed- barely- to defeat Sandiramon. I am as strong as Mihiramon, reptile! Stronger, for he was the weakest of us! Digivolve, Growlmon! I should like to see the FULL extent of your rage before you die! After all, I wouldn't want you to be deleted without feeling you gave it everything you had."   
The taunt caused both Digimon and Human to scowl. Takato had obtained a new deck of cards not long ago. And he had once caused a card to become a Blue card, which gave Grolwmon the power he needed to Matrix Digivolve. Could he do it again? He was already badly hurt, his link with Guilmon/Growlmon allowing him to feel the majority of the blows the ox-taur had struck on his partner. He was honestly surprised he didn't have a concussion by now. He was, after all, beset with a pounding headache already. But as he reached for his D-Arc and pulled out one of his cards, he knew that he, also, had to hold nothing back.   
**_This is it, old buddy. Either we bring him down, or we die trying! Sorry Ruki...guess I couldn't help you, wherever you vanished to, but if it's any consolation, I loved you, and we're gonna do you proud!_**   
****Seemingly in response to those thoughts, the card in his hand lit up, transforming into a Blue card. His eyes widened in surprise, but then he grinned. His partner saw it too out of the corner of his eye, knew what Takato was planning, and nodded as the boy looked his way. They shared a small secret smile, then turned in tandem to face what could have been their last foe.   
"_DIGI-MODIFY!_ _MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!_"   
**Matrix Digivolution** came the voice of his D-Arc, and the consequent flash of energy told him all he needed to know.   
_"Growlmon, Matrix Digivolve to.........MEGAGROWLMON!_" It was all that Vajramon needed to hear. He smirked in anticipation.   
**_Now, my Master, I shall show you that this abberation is no match for one of Your chosen._**   
****With that, he charged forward, swords at the ready, and they met with MegaGrowlmon's own bladed forearms. The two traded blows, each time unable to get past each other's weapon. Perhaps, as many had said, MegaGrowlmon's intelligence was equivalent to his stage. At the Rookie level, he seemed childlike. At the Champion stage, he wasn't far from a young pre-teenaged human, and at the Ultimate level, he was either equivilant to a teenager, or a young adult. Whatever the case, he remained a powerful opponent in any stage, regardless of who his foe was. And now, perhaps as no other time, he was a foe to be feared. With a ferocity on his cybernetic features, the large Digimon roared out his rage. What surprised the Deva, was that his human had cried out in almost the same way, as much as his human vocal cords would allow, at _EXACTLY THE SAME TIME!_ He had heard the theory that the two were somehow linked at the higher stages. That had become a topic of debate among his bretheren after the insurgent strike from Mihiramon. But he had witnessed it now twice. The first time, when he had managed to cut Growlmon, and the boy had cried out in pain, blood now seeping from an identical wound in the same place, and again with the dual screams. He had been careful to watch the boy for other signs. Such as his response to the blows landed on his Digimon, and while they were there, these were the two real pieces of evidence. Takato Matsuda was the last of the Tamers. Terriermon was gone. The boy Jenrya Lee crippled and in a new technologically advanced hovering wheelchair, and of course, there was the missing Renamon and the human girl who so arrogantly called herself 'The Digimon Queen '. He neither knew, nor cared what had happened to them. What concerned him now was that, in one fell swoop, he could eliminate the last true threat to their assault on the human world.   
**_Kill one, and the other will fall as well._**   
****An enlightening, if not utterly obvious observation in hindsight. He knew he'd never get close enough to the boy to harm him. MegaGrowlmon would be on top of him within miliseconds, and he dared not try to kill the boy while half-assedly trying to fend off MegaGrowlmon. That was a surefire way to get _himself_ deleted. Besides, he had actually been ordered _not_ to kill the boy. No, to end the threat, he'd have to take out MegaGrowlmon himself. The Digimon was powerful, perhaps as strong as he himself was, since he had absorbed the data of Ice Devimon, Devidramon, and and Mihiramon. He was astounded by the raw fire in the eyes of the Cyborg/Dinosaur-type and the boy. They practically moved as if one was little more than a mirror of the other. He begrudgingly admitted that he respected both. He knew that this would decide whether he was known to his Master as a valued warrior, or a failure. He thought back to a phrase he had heard spoken by a Human in what was called an 'arcade', before he had demolished it three days later once he was across the border between his world and this one. It was short, simple, to the point. Perfect for this situation, and he knew that they would understand it.   
"_Bring it on._"   
And thus the battle was joined...... 

+ + +   
_Now_

How long he had been immersed in his memory of that day was a question he'd have to ponder later. For he had arrived at the area of the Tunnels directly beneath the rubble of the bakery he had once called home. He knocked on the small door, and waited for a reply.   
"Who is it?" Came the voice he always winced at slightly.   
"It's me, Kaneko-Sama."   
He could almost swear he heard a smile when the reply came.   
"By all means, Avenger, do come in."   
With that, he opened the door and walked in. He knew the area, having been there before. a few computer banks on one side, security screens of what was transpiring Topside on another. In a chair in front of those screens was Emiko Kaneko. She swiveled the chair around and smiled at the teen.   
"You wanted to see me?"   
"I did. First, congratulations on a successful rescue operation." She knew that he was probably getting annoyed by the pleasantries, but commenced with them simply to be polite. Like so many others, she feared for his sanity.   
"Forget it." he replied, waving it off. "You didn't call me to _this_ damned sector, of all the ones in the area, just to give me a pat on the back." Emiko winced. he was still touchy about being beneath what had once been his home. Beneath memories the Devas had stolen from him and his father, who to the best of her knowledge, was his only remaining living relative.She let out an exasperated sigh. In many ways, he had slowly become very similar to the way her Granddaughter had once acted. Cold and cynical almost to the point of being insufferable. At least, when it came down to business. On those rare occasions he had relaxed his guard around her, he almost- ALMOST- seemed like the sweet boy who had come to her home not so long ago. She still felt that there was something he was hiding from her, but if he was going to say it, he would say it in his own time, and in his own way.   
"True enough. Skull Greymon dropped by earlier," she smirked. he knew what was meant by that term, though he still had a hard time believing it, and she herself, as well as her daughter found it hilarious. "Anyway, he's discovered that the Devas may be trying to tap into some kind of new energy weapon."   
His response was quick, and to the point. "Where?"   
"Sector Sestrolm."   
"Okinawa? Why so far from their power base in Tokyo?"   
"Think about it. Normally we can't afford to send anyone there, let alone our two biggest guns. It's a perfect platform for experimentation." This drew a nod from Takato, as he could truly see the logic of it. It only made him wish that he had finished off the Devas before now even more.   
"When do I leave?"   
"You don't. Not yet, anyway."   
"WHAT?! But you said-"   
"I know," Emiko said, cutting off his protest. "but we need another few hours. Besides, consider that today is the four month anniversary of...well, I'm sure you're more aware of it than we are. I was planning to send you out right away, but I figured I should at least give you some time to prepare, as well as to relax."   
"Too late now. Gimme the coords, and I'll head out."   
Emiko repressed a sigh. She knew she should have given him another hour or two. No sense arguing out of it now. She handed him a small slip of paper. He nodded, then turned and left. She shook her head and sighed. Why in the name of the gods of Japan had she brought _that_ up? That was just rubbing salt into a gaping wound, and he certainly didn't need to be reminded. She turned herself back to the computer screens, and cued up the image of the small gravestone in the depths of the Tunnels. A lone marker, set where it's bearer had fell. She had seen it before, but now more than ever, it's short words seemed to be the one sole comfort she had when thinking of her grandaughter's friend. No small wonder it was the same gravestone which was Takato's greatest torment..... 

_Guilmon_   
_ Brave till the end._   
__

  


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

To Be Continued.....   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Well, there it is! Chapter Two! Hope ya like it. ^-^   
In another few days, a friend of mine will have a pic of Takato as he appears in this fic finished, and, hopefully, I'll have the URL for the pic within a few days. ^-^ 


	4. Book One, Chapter Three: Rage

**_Spirits of Vengeance_**

Book One, Chapter Three: _Rage_   
  


By Warwolf   
  


Disclaimer: The standard. I don't own Digimon Tamers or Digimon Adventure. The Fan Made character Skull Renamon is the creation of Mike Reynolds. Noble Kale/The Ghost Rider, Johnny Blaze/Zarathos/Ghost Rider, Vengeance, Galactus, The Living Tribunal, The Beyonder, Infinity, Thor, Odin, and The Phoenix are the property of Marvel Comics. All WWF, WCW, and ECW names, songs, Trademarks, and characters are the property of World Wrestling Federation Entertainment, Inc. 

Author's Notes: Well, after a side track to work a bit on _Slave_, here comes chapter three of _Spirits of Vengeance_.   
In this chapter, Takato will show off a bit more of what he can do, Skull Greymon will drop in for a bit, and maybe, just _MAYBE_, you'll catch a glimpse of Ruki and Renamon! ^.~ I also got two reviews for the last chapter that I'd like to address. 

Jason Wong: Oooh, good fic, I would like to see more Jenrya in this fic though, mabey a side chapter on what happenned to him. Unless I missed it. It would be neat if he had to save Takato before Takato became fully aware of his powers. 

_Jenrya will indeed have more airtime in this fic, and the reason for his paralysis will be revealed in a later chapter. And it won't be what you're probably expecting. ^.^_

KevinEC: Again, interesting. One quibble though, none of the Devas were absorbed by the Tamers' Digimon in the show. Poor Takato, how could such a thing have happened to his best friend? Oh well, you've had a decent explaination for everything else so far, so I don't doubt you'll have a good one for this. Awaiting continuance...   


_This is true. But this is also a divergent timeline, one in which the original encounter with Mihiramon went very differently, so things also transpired differently. As for what happened to Guilmon? Let's just say it ties in directly to what Takato now is, and that will be explained later on as well. ^.^_

Now finally it can be shown! Here, drawn by Mike Reynolds is the Takato of Spirits of Vengeance!   
http://members.aol.com/warwolf243/Takato_Spirit.jpg   
And here's the early sketch of the above pic!   
http://members.aol.com/warwolf243/Takato_Spirit.jpg 

Finally, the next chapter of _Human Eyes, Digital Soul_ will be ready soon, sorry for the wait. College life doesn't make it easy to multi-task on multiple fics. Also, be on the lookout for more of _ The Highest Monster_. ^.^   


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  


Takato strode through the tunnels with purpose. His ponytail, which had grown out nearly unchecked, ended just below his shoulders, and was held by a band bearing the mark of the rebellion. Ironically enough, it was Guilmon's Digital Hazard marking which had become that very symbol. And Takato's all-too personal reminder that he had failed to save his best friend from Deletion. He couldn't dwell on that now, however. He had more important things to do. As he turned down a corridor, he scowled. There, not far from him, was his father. Things hadn't gone well between the two since the war had started. Primarily because Kaz Matsuda was terrified of his son, though nobody could tell why, except perhaps Takato himself, and that was a line Takato had sworn never to cross, even with his father, shortly after learning of the abilities he had gained. The only exceptions to that were his enemies, to whom he rarely showed any quarter. In fact, it was the inquellable anger he had displayed towards his foes which drew fear from those who only knew him casually. The two remaining survivors of the Matsuda family locked gazes for half a second, before Kaz turned back to his work, while Takato moved past. The young teen turned down the twists and side corridors of the Tunnels. Eventually, he found himself exiting the tunnels altogether. He went Topside, darting between alleyways, staying in the shadows, and whatever else he could find for cover. Not an easy task when your face acts like a damned night light. But those would be thoughts for later.   
"You're early." came the half rumbling, half growling voice of the skeletal Ultimate.   
"You were expecting anything otherwise?" Takato scoffed. "I'm not about to wait around while the Devas are building new weapons to use against us, SkullGreymon."   
The great skull nodded it's agreement with that situation, and then, the two were off. One flying through the air with powerful leaps and bounds which shouldn't have been possible for a living skeleton, the other flying through the air in the most literal sense. Takato rarely utilized this ability. Even when in combat. Few of his enemies knew he was capable of it, and fewer still of the Devas seemed to know, which meant that he was still an unknown element, and that gave the Resistance an edge in this war.   
"Any word on Vajramon?"   
"None. Sorry Takato. Wherever they've hidden him, they've done it well. I've not seen a trace of him anywhere in the city." Skull Greymon replied.   
"Don't worry about it, bud. We both know he can't hide forever." Takato replied.   
For these two, miles were like seconds passed in water. They barely noticed. Of course, SkullGreymon could tell that each day that passed with Vajramon still alive was like just one more spike driven through the heart and soul of the former Tamer. Yet he never complained. Prior to coming to the Real World, SkullGreymon's opinion of humans wasn't particularly friendly. But after seeing these humans, and he tended to include Takato in that group, his feelings had changed quite a bit. Considering how viciously The Devas and their leader Zhuqiaomon had assaulted this world, the fact that Takto, Guilmon, Jenrya, and Terriermon had lasted as long as they did was amazing. The fact that Takato and Guilmon had become the central weapon of the Rebellion and had shoulered the weight almost effortlessly, if the stories were to believed, was extraordinary. And the mere fact that Takato was still fighting, even after losing Guilmon, spoke volumes about the human race in general. After all, if this one human could survive the loss of his intended mate, and his partner, then as a whole, the human race must have had something going for it if it could spawn one with a warrior's heart such as that which pulsed in Takato's chest.   
Takato dwelled on his choice of words for a moment. It had only been a few months, yet he regarded Skull Greymon as if he were someone he'd known all his life. Batting the thought aside, he grinned as he caught sight of a group of Elitemon. They were a type of Digimon he'd never seen before the start of the war, but in recent weeks they had become very predominant. Looking almost like humans, they seemed to have a penchant for grey trenchcoats. He could respect that. He himself wore a black Duster that went to his ankles. They were Ultimate level Digimon. Not as strong as most other Ultimates, such as the Devas, but stronger than most Champions. Guilmon would have felt right at home fighting them as Growlmon though.   
"Party time."   
The skeletal Ultimate grinned. "I see'em, 'Kato. Let's indulge ourselves, eh?"   
The responding grin was all the answer that was needed, as they descended into the midst of the ultimates.   
The battle lasted precisely one minute and forty two seconds.   
The Ultimates barely knew what hit them. One moment, they were searching for humans to capture and bring to the Devas, the next, they found themselves under seige. Takato and Skull Greymon didn't let up for an instant. One Dark Shot and a few snapped necks later, and the two were on their way again, the data of the Elitemon having been absorbed by Skull Greymon. They continued on their way, as if the fight had never happened.   
"How long to Sestrolm, Skull Greymon?"   
"I'd say another two hours, if we keep this pace. Less if we decide to hurry." The skelton replied. "Not that we need to, The Devas probably dunno that we're headed there. They still haven't gotten through our intelligence code, at least I don't think they have."   
"Let's hope it stays that way." Takato replied.   
Little did either one realize that they were about to step into the catalyst for Earth's redemtion. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

_Another world_   
__

  


She had no idea of how much time had passed on Earth. Indeed, had she known, she would have been surprised beyond belief, and that would have been quite a feat, given what had recently happened. The warm water she currently sat in had washed most cares in the world away from her, save for a few. She was completely relaxed, and so did not sense the incoming being about ten feet away in the forest leading to the cabin which sat behind the warm spring.   
"Renamon! So this is where you've been! After all my hard training I find you longuing about at a hot spring resort!"   
Renamon blinks, head snapping up, ears standing straight, and she blinks a few times, then shakes her head just to make sure she isn't dreaming. "Ruki? Is that you?"   


TO BE CONTINUED.........   


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Post notes: Okay so it was short. Sorry about that. Ruki will be shown soon, also as drawn by Mike Reynolds, but that will have to wait a few chapters. But finally Ruki and Renamon have appeared! Muwhahahahahaha! There, are you happy now! ARE UE YOU!? It's not easy being a creative genius! LET ME WRITE AT MY OWN PACE! *runs screaming off into the night, as Godzilla pops up and waves.* 

Godzilla: Don't forget to review! ^.^ 


End file.
